


我只想和你一起＿＿

by ethor



Series: 哇欸CP欸當gay婚啦 [1]
Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 標題來自於徐珮芬—〈我只想和你一起去聽音樂會〉，BGM：鄭宜農 - 光▲ Happy Pride





	我只想和你一起＿＿

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ 標題來自於徐珮芬—〈我只想和你一起去聽音樂會〉，BGM：鄭宜農 - 光  
> ▲ Happy Pride

　　「欸王振文，這裡！」聽到呼喚的振文循聲望去，果然看到兩個熟悉的身影，他舉步維艱的穿過人群，直到他站到自家損友和損友的男友面前。  
  
　　「嗨學長，嗨宇豪……等等夏宇豪你頭上那什麼？」一見到子軒學長跟宇豪確實讓他鬆了口氣，一路上走來多是攜伴的人們，只有一個人讓他有些不自在，不過當他看到宇豪的時候內心確實掙扎了一下，是要拋棄死黨轉頭回家睡大覺，還是拿手機把這一幕拍下來，再把照片高價賣給子軒學長。  
  
　　「狗狗耳朵。」宇豪一臉鄙視的看向振文，「不要跟我說你貓狗兔的耳朵都分不清楚。」  
  
　　「之前社博讓你打扮帥一點你死都不肯，今天倒是很乖欸，叫聲汪聽聽看？」振文還是忍不住伸手摸摸宇豪頭上的毛耳朵髮箍，一面欺負宇豪，果不其然被不客氣地踢了一腳。「汪你妹！」  
  
　　「這不會是子軒學長叫你戴的吧？」  
  
　　「這個嘛，也不是。」子軒學長也開始摸宇豪另一邊的狗耳朵，動作溫柔，笑的人畜無害，「只是願賭服輸而已。」  
  
　　「你們賭什......算了當我沒問，我他媽沒興趣知道。」見宇豪一臉猥瑣的開口想跟自己分享，振文趕緊轉移話題，「走不走啦，你們坐著放閃是要放到天黑嗎？」  
  
　　「那振武真的沒辦法來囉？」子軒扶著宇豪的肩膀站起來，略顯擔心的問振文。  
  
　　想到振武，振文胸口就堵得有些慌。今年是兩人公開在一起第一年，很多阻礙他們都並肩闖過來了，所以在九月末剛轉涼的第一天，振文在睡前問振武：「哥，你要不要一起去同志大遊行？」他盡量讓語氣自然，就像是在問振武明天早餐吃什麼。  
  
　　「好啊。」振武回答，理所當然的樣子就像回答「鮪魚蛋餅加起司」一樣。  
  
　　他在黑暗哩，往振武懷裡縮得更緊一些。他們其實不需要靠一個遊行來證明彼此的感情，只是因為他提出了要求，所以振武點了頭。  
  
　　但三天前，振武臨時出差，今天晚上才會回來。  
  
　　「他現在應該在飛機上吧。」振文稍微估算一下時間，「說不定遊行結束，我剛好能去接他吃宵夜呢。」  
  
　　「那你要不要戴個墨鏡。」宇豪好心建議，一邊把手搭上子軒腰際，「因為我們會很閃喔！」  
  
　　「滾！老子要回家睡覺！都不要攔著我！」  
  
　　  
  
　　嘴砲歸嘴砲，最後他還是留了下來，在左手腕上系上彩虹絲帶，而有那麼一個瞬間，他很想幫振武的右手腕也綁上一樣的絲帶，牽手時絲帶的末尾將會磨蹭如他們的髮梢，但最後他只能握緊自己空蕩蕩的左手嘆氣。  
  
　　王振文，骨氣點，才三天而已，怎麼就這麼想他呢。  
  
　　  
  
　　反正也沒事，他乾脆放生了宇豪子軒，放慢腳步逐一觀察周圍的人。左後方是兩個少女，走走停停之間常把頭靠著脈脈微笑，手指如她們的長髮一同交纏。右邊一點的是一對帥大叔，方才和他們聊了幾句十分投緣，還發現他們公司就在隔壁，當場交換了名片。還有很多擦肩而過的、對他揮旗微笑的人們，不管長相衣裝、不管他們手裡牽著的人是誰，振文確確實實感受到：這些都是活生生的人啊，他們工作、吃飯、求個溫飽，然後在這個混亂的黑暗時代裡找尋愛和溫暖。  
  
　　或許他比較幸運，雖然國中被欺負、嘲笑過，但因為有宇豪和振武幫他出頭，他還是那幅天塌下來有我兄弟擋著的膽大個性。高中時他開始面對自己的感情，然而在陰錯陽差之下，振武知道了，卻也沒逃跑或抗拒，而是讓他們再次確認心意。  
  
　　幸運過了頭的他卻還是常常提醒自己，這些都不是理所當然。如果沒有義氣的宇豪，他可能還會被繼續欺侮。如果沒有溫柔而堅定的振武，他可能會一直認為自己的感情是罪惡而污穢的。如果沒有睿智的子軒學長和小小學姐，他或許會因為跟振武吵架鬧脾氣而分開。  
  
　　與生俱來的愛還不夠，愛是需要學習的。  
  
　　學怎麼去愛人，怎麼去愛自己，怎麼去愛別人不同於你的愛。  
  
　　走在前面一點的子軒學長突然接起手機，回頭看了他一眼，然後和宇豪說了些什麼。振文都能見到宇豪那雙狗耳朵就像活了一樣豎了起來，唰地轉頭看向他。  
  
　　被看得心裡發寒的振文只好走過去：「你們看三小。」  
  
　　子軒學長糾正：「禮貌呢經理？」  
  
　　「您們看三小？」  
  
　　「⋯⋯算了，過來這。」子軒和宇豪拉著他站進騎樓裡，「太陽大，休息一下，不准亂跑。」  
  
　　被架著的振文一陣毛骨悚然：「你們到底有什麼陰謀？不會要把我綁去賣了吧？」子軒學長老奸巨猾的表情振文看得多了，薑是老的辣，絕對從學長口中撬不出一個字來，只好逼問宇豪。但宇豪不論被他怎麼搖晃都只是對著他傻笑。  
  
　　正當振文決定再度棄友的時候，身後有人喚他：「振文。」  
  
　　該怎麼去形容呢？烏雲破開，陽光撒下，彩虹浮現在天際，然後那人會牽著他的手，走過每一個崎嶇的路口，大約是這樣的感覺吧。  
  
　　他轉身回應：「哥？」眼裡噙著的淚水，想當然一定是風太大害的，但就算視線模糊，他還是想要好好的看著振武。  
  
　　振武拖著行李，西裝外套拎在手上，領帶也摘了，白襯衫因為趕路而透著薄汗。面對振文，振武難得的靦腆了一次：「嗨。」  
  
　　「⋯⋯」振文不發一語的大踏步靠近，然後伸手擁抱了振武。  
  
　　「怎麼了？你在哭嗎？」看到振文眼中淚水的振武手忙腳亂的要找面紙，卻被拉進一個吻裡。  
  
　　振文不想要這個吻淺嚐即止，他要用這個吻告訴面前的這個男人他究竟有多喜歡他，他更想知道讓這整個遊行、整個島嶼、整個宇宙都知道他王振文愛的就是王振武。  
  
　　第一秒振武還有些呆愣愣，讓振文長驅直入，但很快他就回神，吻回去。溫暖的手掌隔著白T貼在振文背上，一路向上，直到捧著他的後腦勺，加深這個吻。振文不禁悶悶一笑，把主導權還給哥哥，振武比他更熱衷於親吻，而他總是放軟姿態應和，享受被親的暈呼呼的感覺。  
  
　　不知道過了多久，可能60秒，也可能60年，他們才分開，兩人之間的空隙重新被彩虹旗和人聲填滿。振武笑得眼裡如星辰萬點，他湊近了點，用鼻尖蹭蹭振文的，親密而饜足。  
  
　　「你怎麼回來了？」振文依然環著振武結實的腰，讓他確信這不是夢。  
  
　　「事情提前弄完了，就改了機票回來。」振武摸摸振文的頭， 「答應過你的。」  
  
　　振文又撲進振武懷裡撒嬌，「那幹嘛不跟我講？」  
  
　　「那就不算驚喜了嘛。」振武露出一個計劃成功的笑容，朝宇豪子軒道謝，「謝謝你們照顧振文。」  
  
　　「不會，你們好好玩。」 「欸王振文你們晚上要不要一起吃飯——」 「我們沒空。」 「咦？我們沒事啊？」  
  
　　子軒學長露出「我的男友是個小笨蛋但我還是很寵他」的表情，把滿頭問號的宇豪拉走了。  
  
　　振文笑著朝他們揮揮手。他看到子軒學長在宇豪耳邊偷偷說了幾句話，然後在宇豪耳邊落下一吻，宇豪笑得燦爛，牽起學長的手，在人群中消失無蹤。  
  
　　振武也目送著他們，突然側頭問道：「都忘了問，遊行有需要準備什麼嗎？」  
  
　　「啊，這個。」振文從口袋掏出另一條絲帶，六色彩虹在風中飛揚。振武伸手，讓振文幫他系在手腕上，完畢之後兩人默契地牽起手。  
  
　　「現在呢？」  
  
　　「我們一起。」  
  
　　一起走過整條中山南路。  
  
　　一起看過世間悲歡離合。  
  
　　一起煩惱柴米油鹽。  
  
　　一起慢慢到老。  
  
　　只要和你一起，就好。  
  


——〈我只想和你一起＿＿〉完


End file.
